bust_a_groovefandomcom-20200214-history
Strike
:::::::: "Want some more, sucker!" Strike is a notorious street gangster and managed to do something bad to get in the state penitentiary. He formed a past crew named "The Ball and Chain Revue". In the end of the first game, Strike is seen going out of the backstage entrance after the performance of his group until he was caught off by the police as Strike shoots them with his double hand guns. In the sequel, Strike's story is retold by the Dancing Heroes host, James Suneoka during his epilogue in Bust A Move 2 where he was grown as a notorious street gangster at birth. Strike is soon turned over a new leaf while in the state penitentiary for a crime he didn't commit. Upon his release due to good behavior, he and his friends from prison formed the super popular rap group "Notorious", sweeping the nation and critics alike with authenticity and hard hitting lyrics. Satisfied with the respect, wealth, and fame that comes from his talents, although they maintain their bad antics when other people wants to get in their way. Strike soon makes his way to the world of dancing to show what he's made of as he surprises his manager of their rap group by gunpointing with his gun in a surprise prank as he laughs to live up with their rap group, "Notorious". Strike's favorite word is "Freedom". Info Dance Styles: Gangster walk / Hip-Hop Jammer Type: Double Handguns / Classic Machine Gun Appearance Strike appears to have a long black hair which is tied in a high ponytail and wears a matching sunglasses and a goatee. In Bust A Groove, Strike only wears a black armored belt holster with an "S" in the center of the armored belt, black jogging pants with two stripes in each sides of his pants and black and white sneakers. He is equipped with gun holsters in both side of his waists where he keeps his guns and he has tattoos on both of his arms and shoulders. His alternate outfit is the same as his top changes to a yellow short sleeve shirt with an "F" design in the center of the shirt as his hair became short instead of long. In Bust A Groove 2, Strike's appearance has minor changes and he now wears a black tank top with a white singlet with an "S" in the center of his shirt and now wears a black and white wristbands in both of his wrists. His alternate outfit remains the same as in the original and the "F" design is replaced with a small teddy bear design in the center of his yellow shirt. Trivia *During his epilogue in Bust A Move 2, Strike is seen wielding a bazooka as he hits the Dancing Heroes host, James almost knocking him with a blast. *Strike's Jammers are different in both games as he uses guns to shoot his opponents. In Bust A Groove, Strike shoots his double handguns to his or her opponent in a knock out blow while in Bust A Groove 2, Strike shoots a classic machine gun to his or her opponent in a knock out fashion if it connects. *In Bust A Groove the title song of his stage is "Power". There is a sample of Michael Jackson's "2 Bad" from the album "HIStory - Past, Present And Future - Book 1". Gallery StrikeselectBAM2.jpg|Strike in Character Select (Bust a Groove 2) Strikevs.jpg|Strike in Versus Mode Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Anti-Heroes